The Mansion
by Moumantai
Summary: (REPOSTED) The gang gets stuck in some mansion and freaky things start happening. I hate summaries...
1. An UN Eiko Bashing Chapter

The Mansion

Chapter One: An UN-Eiko-Bashing Chapter

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... Don't own FFIX... blah blah... Or anything else...

A/N: This is  just another one of those pointless, senseless stories. Read at  your own  risk. Oh and by the way, everybody seems to be OOC in this one. Oh well. Bare with it. 

A/N2: This fic was posted again but without the interactive stuff anymore. I hope this won't get deleted again...

~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang is happily walking around somewhere near Alexandria with smiles on their faces

Vivi: Um, Zidane? huge grin Where exactly are we going? 

Zidane: ignores Vivi completely smiles

Vivi: Um, Zidane? not so huge grin Where exactly are we going?

Garnet (to Vivi): Could you maybe NOT repeat what you just said!? It's very annoying.

Vivi: No.

Garnet: WHAT!?

Vivi: I said NO. Couldn't you hear me?

Garnet: No, not really... Anyway, (to Zidane) where are we going?

Zidane: Nowhere. smiles

Vivi: Hey! Why'd you answer her!?

Zidane: ignores Vivi completely

Vivi: I give up... grim look on his face

Eiko: plays her flute very loudly

Steiner: whistles

Vivi: still a grim look on his face

the gang stops all of a sudden in front of a beautiful mansion

Garnet: Oh lookie! points at the mansion

Everyone else: We can SEE, you know!

Garnet: Yeah whatever. Let's go inside! I've never seen that mansion before.

Beatrix: Do you think it's safe, Steiner?

Steiner: Dunno.

Beatrix: Well then, since we're going to take a HUGE risk by going inside... Let's go inside!

Everyone else: (sarcastically) Yay!

Eiko: still playing her flute thing

Vivi (to Eiko): Hey, can you stop that? We're about to step inside the unusually beautiful mansion. Pay attention, will ya!

Eiko: finally stops playing her flute Geez! Alright already! Let's go in!

they enter casually without knocking on the front door at all. Once they were all inside, the two large doors behind them got shut tight

Zidane: Whoa! That was SOOOOOO strange! Oh well.

Freya: Let's look around.

Zidane: Where'd you come from???

Freya: Over there. points at a dusty closet

Zidane: Freak show...

Amarant: Wait. Where'd I come from!?!?!?

no one cares

Amarant: Well! Humph.

Quina: rolls down the long twisting marble staircase and right in front of Zidane and co. She/He's all covered with cobwebs and filth Ribbit.

Garnet: looking at Quina with disgust Yeah... sure... ribbit...

Zidane: OKAY! Can we PLEASE just look around now!?!?!?! The anxiety is killing me!

Everyone else: Sure.

Zidane: Good. We better split into groups. We'll search the place faster if we do. Okay, I'm going with Garnet.

Garnet: I don't WANT to go with you.

Zidane: evil eyes

Garnet: I wanna  go with... drum roll

Zidane: Well?

Vivi: Well?

Eiko: Well?

Steiner: Well?

Beatrix: Well?

Freya: Well?

Quina (still on the floor): Well?

Amarant: Well?

Garnet: silence

Everyone else: WELL?!?!?!?

Garnet: ...Vivi.

Vivi: (sarcastically) Oh joy!

Zidane: grumbles WELL! I go with...

Eiko: thinking Pick me!

Zidane: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttthhhhhh..... Eik...

Eiko: YES!

Zidane: FREYA!

Eiko: falls on the floor beside Quina

Beatrix: I go with Steiner.

Steiner: Fine with me.

Amarant: I go with... Quina... sigh

Eiko: WAIT! Who do I go with then?!?!?!?!

Zidane: Hmmmmm... Beats me. Go on your own.

Eiko: Noooo!!!!! Well, at least I have my Eidolons to keep me safe!

Eidolons: Um, no you don't. 

Eiko: Doesn't anyone care about moi? 

Everyone else: Hmmm.... Nope.

Eiko: Wait! Moumantai! Come over here!

Moumantai (out of nowhere): Yeeeeesssss?

Eiko: YOU come with me!

Moumantai: What if I refuse???

Eiko: Well, all my fans out there will think that this fic has EIKO-BASHING in it! You don't want them to think THAT... Do you???

Moumantai: Fine! I'll go with you! Geez!

Eiko: Good...

Zidane: Okay, let's go.

they all join their partners and set off into a brave adventure inside the mysterious mansion. Well, sorta.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, there. Whaddya think??? Huh? Huh!?! Review! Puh-LEASE! 


	2. Enter, Kuja

Disclaimer: Ugh. We ALL know that I own nothing!

A/N: Oh, I'm SOOOOOOOO stupid! How could I forget Kuja?! Ah, anyway, I'll put him in this chapter. My apologies to the Kuja fans out there.

Chapter Two: Enter, Kuja

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zidane: Well? Shouldn't we set off  yet?

Everyone else: We go when we WANT to.

Zidane: Well, come on Freya. Let's go and GET SOME WORK DONE, UNLIKE _OTHER_ PEOPLE.

Garnet & Vivi: Go ahead.

Steiner & Beatrix: Who are you talking about?

Amarant & Quina: Hey...!

Eiko & Moumantai: _Other _people?

Zidane: Don't you people GET it?! I was being SUPER sarcastic! Geez!

Everyone else: Oooooohhhhhh....

Zidane: UGH! Let's go!

knock on door

Everyone: turns around to face the door

Voice from outside: Hey! Anyone home?!

Everyone: No! No one's in right now!

Voice from outside: Oh, okay! Sorry for bothering you. footsteps getting farther and farther

Everyone: complete silence

three seconds later

Everyone: breaks out laughing like lunatics

Eiko: Could you believe that guy?! falls over, laughing

Quina: I no get it.

Freya: turns all serious Then why did you laugh???

Quina: This frog was tickling me. pulls out a frog from under her/his clothes

Everyone: O.O

Zidane: Yeah... Anyways, CAN WE JUST GO NOW?!?!?!?!?

Everyone: Alright! GEEEEEEEZZZZZ!

they separate from the group and join their respective partners again. Zidane and Freya were to explore the upper floor. Beatrix and Steiner were to go to the kitchen, right next to the basement door that Vivi and Garnet were to enter in. Amarant and Quina were to examine the library and Eiko and Moumantai were to go to the playroom. 

~The upper floor~

Zidane: looking around in the creepy dark F-Freya? Are you still here??? feels around for Freya

Freya: Y-Yeah, b-but where are you???

the lights come on all of a sudden.

Zidane: Whew... That's better.

Freya: How did that happen?

Zidane: Well duh! I switched the light switch 'on', doye!

Freya: But there ISN'T any light switch!

Zidane: Then what did I just flip 'on'?!

Freya: Oh, oooooops! sees the light switch that was right beside Zidane Sowwy!

Zidane: Blind as a bat, cough rat, I mean.

Freya: Yeah whatever! Let's just look around.

they look around for five minutes

Zidane: Well, nothing special in here, I guess.

glass shatters

Freya: Hey look! Oh... my.... high-pitched scream    

lights shut off again 

Everyone in the other rooms, at the same time: What was that?!

they all meet up in the entrance hall again and then they run up to where Freya and Zidane are

Steiner: It's so dark in here!

Beatrix: Hello? Freya? Zidane?

Amarant: doesn't care

Quina: I smell something familiar!

Eiko: Someone turn the lights 'on'!

Garnet (in a bossy voice): Why don't you do it yourself??? 

Eiko: If I could only see you, I'd...

Vivi: Fire! his staff sets on a magical fire that engulfs the room in a warm, glowing light

Moumantai: That's better.

Eiko: Now, Garnet, to finish what I was saying...

they see Zidane and Freya on the floor, their eyes closed. The window behind them was shattered and there were pieces of glass everywhere

Steiner: Oh my! Are they dead?

Beatrix: approaches Zidane and Freya and checks their pulse No. They're just knocked out.

Eiko: thinking Darn! Freya's not dead? Blows my chance with Zidane!

Quina: Ah! I smell... points up at the ceiling at something floating It's Kuja!

Everyone: GASP! Oh. Okay.

Kuja: flies down to the floor Hello, folks. I just knew that there were people in here! Someone told me that no one was home but I got suspicious and bust through the window.

Garnet: rolls eyes Gee...

Kuja: ignores Garnet and looks at Zidane and Freya on the floor Oops. Must've scared Freya and let her faint. Then, Zidane must've ran beside her to see if she was alright but since Freya dropped her spear, it hit Zidane straight on the head and made him loose consciousness too! Zidane fell and hit the light switch down, turning it 'off'. Am I right, Zidane and Freya?

Eiko: Hello! Can't you see they're unconscious?! What kind of blind _genius_ are you?!

Kuja: Oh. Right. Please be kind enough to revive them.

Eiko: perks up all of a sudden Sure! Full-Life!

Zidane: sits up and rubs his head What happened?

Freya: ...

Zidane: I asked WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Kuja: Oh, shall I repeat my theory on how you two must've fainted and everything?

Everyone except Zidane and Freya: No. Please don't.

Kuja: Okay... sniffle

Zidane: Anyway, stands we're done searching this room. What about you guys?

Everyone except Kuja and Freya: Well, we were about to look around in our areas but we heard Freya screaming so we rushed up here.

Zidane: Oh. And how did you all know what to say at the exact same time?

Moumantai: Well, I told them. I AM the author, after all.

Zidane: That's very nice... So, let's continue our search.

they were all walking down the spiral staircase until...

Moumantai: Hey, since Kuja's here, can I leave now? I mean, he can be partnered with Eiko instead of me. 

Eiko: mumbles

Kuja: Okay. 

they go back to the entrance hall once again

Zidane: Since Freya and I are done, we'll just wait here until all of you are finished searching as well.

a huge table loaded with snacks and goodies appeared out of nowhere beside Zidane. Several comfortable couches appeared as well.

Freya: Ah, what a coincidence. takes a sip out of a fresh cup of tea

Zidane: jumps onto one of the couches Well? What are you waiting for? Get a move on!

Everyone else: grumbles away

~*~*~*~*~*~  

A/N: That's the second chapter! Please review! ^_^


	3. The Snack Table, Almighty

Disclaimer: falls over I... own... NOTHING!

A/N: Here's Chapter Three. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: The Snack Table, Almighty

~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Kitchen~

Beatrix and Steiner are walking around in the old, dusty kitchen

Beatrix: picks up a pointy, rusty knife Hmm... Everything is so old in here... Makes me wanna PUKE!

Steiner: If you're gonna throw up, please face away from me.

Beatrix: covers mouth Ugh...

Steiner: Oh, look at this! holds up an old piece of paper with scribbles on it

Beatrix: W-what is it?

Steiner: Why in the WORLD are you asking me? It's as if I would know! I've never been here before!

Beatrix: Shheeeesh! I was just asking! And you don't have to yell so much!

Steiner: Just shut it!

Beatrix: Stop yelling!

Steiner: yells at the top of his lungs How was that!

Beatrix: Ugh! You're just a yelling FOOL, aren't you?! 

Steiner: Maybe I am...

Beatrix: Let's just get this over with! I want a crumpet from the snack table!

Zidane (from a distance): WOW! This LAST crumpet sure is GOOD! gobble gobble gobble

Beatrix: eye twitches

Steiner: Beatrix? Are you okay? You look... stupid.

Beatrix: mumble grumble hurls

Steiner: Eeeewwww... Stay away from me, barfing freak!

Beatrix: plots against Steiner evilly You'll pay hurls for that...

~*~*~*~*~*~

~Back at the Snack Table~

Zidane: ferociously devours the last crumpet Oooohhh... look! Bread sticks! grabs a bread stick

Freya: taps foot on the floor I wonder how the others are doing...?

Beatrix runs into the entrance hall where Zidane and Freya are and quickly grabs a bread stick

Beatrix: Yum yum yum... munch 

Steiner: panting Beatrix... I thought you were nauseous...

Beatrix: munch Yeah, but I'm not now!

Zidane: makes some coffee sip Ah... And then there were four... evil laugh

~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Library~ 

Quina: sniffs around for food Nothing here... Quina sad... =(

Amarant: Just stop complaining and help me search... examines a bookshelf

Amarant: takes out a book and opens it to page ~insert number here~ Wow... 

Quina: What that?

Amarant: I guess it's a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY rare and priceless book!

Quina: Yum! grabs it from Amarant and licks it Cobwebs good!

Amarant: Weirdo...

Quina: still munching the book Do you have _beverage_?

Amarant: Oh my gosh! You just learned a new word! Congratulations! claps

Quina: Beverage? Yay! Quina learn new word! How 'bout _onomatopoeia_?

Amarant: faints at Quina's new-gained intelligence

Quina: Amarant faint? Oh well... Me go bye-bye. Bye-bye! frolics to the snack table

~Back at the Snack Table~

Quina: makes a grand entrance by somersaulting into the room Hello. ^_^

Zidane: drops his coffee O.O

Beatrix: drops her bread stick O.O

Steiner: grabs his sword and drops it O.O

Freya: nothing to drop Oh well.

Zidane: Where did you learn to do that???

Quina: Quina just can.

Freya: takes out a mic and notepad out of nowhere So, Quina Quen, don't mind me asking but, how come you almost always refer to yourself in the third person?

Beatrix: takes out a video camera out of nowhere Yes. And how come you weren't speaking like that in the first two chapters of this fic??? eyes Quina suspiciously

Steiner and Zidane are busy stuffing themselves while the two ladies are interrogating Quina

Quina: sweats rapidly

Beatrix & Freya together: Well?

Quina: Alright! Quina confess! The author made Quina do it! burst out crying The author makes us do EVERYTHING!

Freya: AHA! I knew it...

Beatrix: I'm glad you confessed... Case closed... Now would you like to have a bread stick?

Quina: wipes away his/her tears Okay!

Zidane: gulps down his coffee So, where's Amarant? 

Quina: sips his/her iced tea Still in library. He fainted 'cause me know big words!

Zidane: Oh. That's good.

Amarant: crawls into the entrance hall like Sadako from_ Ring_ W-why did you leave me?!?!?!

Quina: swallows his/her doughnut stares blankly at Amarant who's on the floor

Amarant: stands up, brushing the dirt off his clothes Well! I see no one here cares about me... Oh, wait, I don't care about you guys either anyway!

Freya, Beatrix, Steiner, Zidane and Quina: stares at Amarant for five seconds, then returns to their business, not replying to him at all

Amarant: That's it! I'm leaving this shack! runs to the front door

it won't open

Amarant: tugging on it hard Agggghhhh! It... won't... OPEN!

Zidane: sips some more on his coffee Hm, 'cause maybe it says 'PUSH', genius.

Amarant: spots the 'PUSH' sign Oh. I don't want to leave anymore, anyway. I just want one of those doughnuts!   

Quina: Here. hands him a doughnut

Zidane: Well, now we just wait for the rest... Heeeeyyy... I'm out of coffee. Go  make me some, Freya.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hmm... Okay, I fixed Quina's speech. Hooray! Oh, and review please! ^_^

SEARCH RECAP:

Library: searched

Kitchen: searched

Second Floor: searched

Remaining rooms:

Playroom

Basement


	4. Merchant Eiko

Disclaimer: laughs Yeah... I don't  own FFIX... Or maybe I do...?

A/N: Ah, yes. I forgot to mention that this fic was actually based on Clue. Oh well. On with the story...

Chapter Four: Merchant Eiko

~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Playroom~ (this is what you were waiting for...)

Eiko: silently opens the old, wooden door and peeks inside 

Kuja: folds his arms Are we going in or what?

Eiko: Maybe you wanna go in first?

Kuja: Whatever. Move aside. pushes her aside and storms in

Eiko: tiptoes behind Kuja 

Kuja: Hurry up and stop being such a scaredy cat.

the door shuts closed

Eiko: What was that???

Kuja: Probably just the wind...

Eiko: How could it be wind if all the doors and windows in this place are closed???

Kuja: Then... Maybe it's a...

Eiko: I-it's a what...?

Kuja: ten minutes later

Eiko: Hello?! What?!

Kuja: ...a ghost...

Eiko: horrified look on her face Oh... my... gosh...

Kuja: laughs You actually BELIEVED me?! Gullible oaf! There're NO such things as GHOSTS! falls over

Eiko: Then what's that? points at a corner

Kuja: stops laughing takes out a flashlight A ghost.

Eiko: But I thought there were no such things!

Kuja: Well I fooled you again! Stupid...

Eiko: face turns red 

Kuja: Eiko! You're turning red! 

Eiko: suddenly turns blue Uh, no.

Kuja: Hmph. Let's just look around...

they begin searching

Eiko: spots a rocking horse Oh wow! I always wanted one of these! hops on

Kuja: Hey, stop that... I need to go to the bathroom.

Eiko: still rocking Then go.

Kuja: I don't know where it is.

Eiko: Look behind you. having the time of her life

Kuja: That's not a bathroom! That's an old closet with a corpse of some dead guy... cough He looks really familiar though... examines it closer

Corpse: Hey, freak, lay off.

Kuja: Yeah... oh, and would you happen to know where the bathroom is?  

Corpse: There isn't any.

Kuja: But I _really _need it!!!

Corpse: And I care because?

Kuja: Ah, forget you! I'll just hold it in.

Eiko: finally stops rocking Hmm... 

Kuja: What are you 'hmm'-ing about?

Eiko: Nothing... I just need to go to the bathroom too...

Corpse: Hehehe... You'll both rot in here like I did!

Eiko: Shut up, corpse. No one asked you.

Corpse: Well, fine... Oh and by the way... I just remembered where the _BATHROOM_ is! But, too bad... No one seems to care... sniffle

Eiko: Tell!

Kuja: Tell!

Corpse: Man, you two are blind! Read the sign!

Kuja: looks around for the sign

Eiko: Where?!

Corpse: UUUUUGGGHHH! Over there!

a door pops up with a sign that says: 'Bathroom here! Free toilet paper!'

Corpse: Told you!

Eiko: Oh... thanks... I guess...

Kuja: Funny... I don't need to go anymore.

the sign changed and now reads: 'Fine. Don't want it? It was your last chance. See ya!'

Kuja: O.O

Eiko: I think we've searched this place enough... Let's go Kuja.

Kuja: Hmm... Wait... I feel like...

...

...

...

...

...

Eiko: patiently waits for Kuja to finish

...

...

...

...

Kuja: Dance.

Eiko: Oh, me too! Yay!

Kuja: Really?! Yay! I've been waiting for this moment for the  longest time! smiles happily

the room turns into a ballroom and they dance for five hours

Kuja: still dancing When  should we stop?

Eiko: Maybe... Now?

Kuja: Ok.

room turns all icky again

Kuja: That was fun!

Eiko: Yeah! And you know what else would be fun??? innocent look

Kuja: What?

Eiko: Come closer...

Kuja: leans closer to Eiko

Eiko: Closer...

Kuja: leans even closer

Eiko: CLOSER!

Kuja: leans yet closer so now he's bent over that his back now forms a 90 degree angle

Eiko: This! bops Kuja over the head with her flute so he falls unconscious

Kuja: unconscious

Eiko: Hey, corpse! Come over here! Let's steal his equipment!

Corpse: Goodie!

(Kuja's thoughts): _That little brat! Hmph... Hey! That's my bracelet! Lay off the brace- Ugh! There goes the bracelet! Man, am I gonna teach you! When I wake up..._

he wakes up

Kuja: Wow. That was fast! 

Moumantai's voice: Hmm. You should thank me. I had pity on you.

Kuja: ignores Moumantai Hmm... Eiko ran away huh... I'll show her! TRANCE!

Moumantai's voice: Hey look! You're all aura-full now! I'm impressed. claps

Kuja: looks at himself Yeah... pretty cool, huh? Ack! I have to get that brat! flies off

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eiko: running towards the Snack Table with Kuja's stuff

~Back at the Snack Table~

Eiko: I'mmmmmmmmm... Back!

Zidane: sips more coffee Join the club. 

Freya: Where's Kuja?

Eiko: Probably chasing me... Lookie! I stole his bracelet!

Beatrix: approaches Eiko excitedly I'll pay you 500,000 Gil for it!

Eiko: Deal! hands it over

Quina: approaches Eiko too Eiko have food? licks his/her lips

Eiko: searches her stolen goodies pile Hm... I have an expired pack of crackers.

Quina: Quina take it! pays Eiko a million Gil

Eiko: counts her money Three-hundred thousand and one... two...three...

Steiner: searches through Eiko's goodies too Wow! A limited edition Excalibur II figurine! How much do you want it for, Eiko?

Eiko: Let's see... 650,000 Gil.

Steiner: digs in his pocket Ah, here, 650,000 Gil.

Eiko: Thank you for your patronage.

Freya: Ooooohhhh... I want this spear sharpener! How much?

Eiko: 10 Gil.

Freya: searches her pockets sigh I'm broke.

Eiko: Okay... Since you're such a good friend, I'll slash off a large 99.99%!

Freya: I'm still broke.

Eiko: Well, hmph! Move it then!

Freya: Meanie...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuja: making his way through the many hallways, still in Trance mode I'll find you, my pretty! You just wait and see! witchy laugh

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Whew! That was long! huff huff Please review! ^_^

SEARCH RECAP:

Playroom: searched

Remaining room(s):

Basement


	5. The Battle Scene

Disclaimer: Yes! I got a call from Squaresoft and they told me that they're GIVING me all copyrights of FFIX! Ack... Tough luck. 

A/N: This is the last chapter already, and I'm deciding whether to write a continuation or something.  ^_^

Chapter Five: The Battle Scene

~The Basement~

Vivi and Garnet are about to descend the long staircase leading to the basement

Vivi: Well, let's go, Garnet. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave.

Garnet: Right... Let's go...

They slowly move down

Vivi: D-do you think I should light the place up a bit?

Garnet: Yeah, duh! Sheesh... You'd think a mage would have some common sense!

Vivi: Well, if you keep THAT attitude up, maybe I WON'T!

Garnet: Fine! Have it your way! We'll just trip and DIE!

Vivi: If you say so... pushes Garnet down the stairs

Garnet: tumbling down lands at the bottom OOOOOWWWW! PUNK!

Vivi: satisfied look Serves you right!

Garnet: UGH! I'll just search the place on my own! I regret EVER choosing you as a partner!

Vivi: Fine... see ya later. I'm gonna get myself a burrito. walks away

Garnet: Hmph... Who needs him, anyway? Holy! the place lights up Hm. This place isn't half bad... Ooooohhh... A four-poster! flops on the bed This is cool...

Back at the Snack Table

Vivi: approaches casually

Zidane: sip Hey, Viv, you're back. Where's Garnet?

Vivi: Probably still in the basement. I left her. proud look

Zidane: Why?! We should get her! She might be in trouble! C'mon guys!

they all run to the basement

Zidane: opens the door and quickly runs down the stairs We're coming Garnet!

Garnet: snore

Zidane: Eh? She's sleeping! And she snores like a goat!

Garnet: still sleeping Heard that!

Zidane: O.O B-but you're asleep. How could you have heard me?

Garnet: still sleeping I have EARS you know.

Zidane: Okay... If you're really sleeping, answer this question... Garnet, are you asleep? 

Garnet: snore I told you, YES! Now leave me be! snore

Zidane: Okay. turns around to face the gang She's asleep. We shouldn't bother her.

Eiko: Let's steal her stuff!

Zidane: That's SOOO old, Eiko.

Eiko: =(

Zidane: Let's go...

~Back at the Snack Table~

Eiko: shakes head Garnet's really freaky...

Vivi: You said it.

Eiko: Said what?

Vivi: That Garnet is freaky!

Eiko: Oh, I did???

Vivi: cries Yes, you DID! Can't ANY of you understand a thing?!?!?!

Zidane: Nope.

Vivi: Oh...

~The Basement~ 

Garnet: wakes up and stretches Ahhhhhhhhh... That was relaxing. Time to find the rest of the gang!

Moumantai's voice: Good day, Garnet. How was your nap?

Garnet: Quite nice... If only there was room service.

Moumantai's voice: You should have pressed that LARGE red button beside you that says 'Room Service'.

Garnet: sees the button That wasn't there before, you know.

Moumantai's voice: Oh, it wasn't? Hm. I could care less anyway.

Garnet: Yeah... starts climbing the stairs I'm gonna find everyone else.

~Back at the Snack Table~

Garnet: Hello, people. I guess we're done searching the whole mansion now.

Zidane (sarcastically): Honestly...

Garnet: So should we leave?

Zidane: Hmm... stands up I guess so...

they march to the door

Zidane: PUSHES the door It's locked.

Garnet: NOOOOOOOO!! We'll be trapped in here forever!!

Zidane: Tough luck. raises an eyebrow

Garnet: hyperventilating We... have... to... leave... NOW!!

Zidane: Why? What's your deal anyway? It's not as if we have another game to star in!

Garnet: Yeah, but I have an appointment with my doctor in rehab. ^_^

All: o.O

Kuja flies in gracefully, still in Trance mode with an angry look on his face

Kuja: Eiko! 

Eiko: hides behind Zidane Y-yes?

Kuja: Give me back my stuff!

Eiko: B-but I already sold them...

Kuja: Then GET THEM BACK!

Eiko: No!

Kuja: Then prepare to face my wrath!

Battle music starts and only Eiko and Kuja are in it. Eiko's ATB fills and she prepares for her attack

Eiko: plays her flute Holy!

'Holy' is cast on Kuja and it does 8346 HP of damage

Kuja: evil smile That wasn't bad... Flare Star!

'Flare Star' is cast on Eiko and it does 4296 HP of damage

Eiko: thrown back Ow... 

Kuja: evil cackle Cool, ain't I? Now to finish you off... ULTIMA!

'Ultima' is cast on Eiko, she gets Knocked Out

Eiko: dying N-N-N-N-Nooo... drops dead

Kuja: Hehehe... Poor thing... Didn't stand a chance. turns back to un-Trance mode

Eiko: dead

Zidane: Kuja! How could you! runs to Eiko and takes her in his arms Eiko! Wake up! teardrops drip on Eiko's face

Everything turns dark, except Eiko, who is under a bright spotlight 

Eiko: eyes open all of a sudden Kiss me, fool! ^_^

Zidane: throws Eiko on the floor Ugh! You're a JERK!

Kuja: So she's not dead? Well, that sucks! Grr... I'm leaving. busts a hole through the door

Eiko: rubs head Hmph! I'm leaving, too!

they all leave the mansion cheerfully one by one

Moumantai: appears in a poof of smoke inside the mansion, staring out at all the characters walking away Hmm... That was fun. I'll just grab them back in another fic. Oh well.

The END

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, hoped you liked this fic! ^_^ Please tell me if you want a continuation. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
